Heaven or Hell?
by MaryLynetteluvswriting
Summary: Lure and Katrina are anime-loving best friends who journey into their dream country, Japan, for their first year of high school. Sadly, their school is shut down early in the year, leaving them to transfer into the famous elite private school, Ouran High School. Of course, being the anime fanatics they are, they know about the Host club. Mistaken identities, humor, await them!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!**

"Which school did you get?"

"It's so exciting!"

"The school is closing down?"

"Yay, we're free of this hovel!" Whispers filled the hallway of our school as my best friend Katrina, aka Kat and I walked casually down the hallway.

"I can't believe the school is seriously shutting down right now," I said carelessly, "The school year just began, and we're already being transferred to other schools."

Kat and I were currently border students, who really lived in America. We had been best friends since first grade, and we were inseparable. We decided to transfer to a school in Japan, to get away from our families, and because we were both anime fanatics.

Sadly, the school we had chosen went bankrupt for some reason that remained unknown to the students, so, the school was choosing other schools for the students to enroll in based on their intelligence and talents.

"Yeah," Kat said, also indifferent, "But who knows, maybe we got some really nice school."  
"Well, with my grades, it wouldn't be surprising," I said, glancing at Kat, "But it's a whole different story for you." Kat's expression dropped.

"Gee, it sure sounds like you're happy that I'm probably not going to be in the same school as you." Kat said, and I waved my hands in frantic denial.

"NO WAY!" I said, "You don't know how much I want us to go to the same school! We're both first years, and there's always a possibility we could get the same school…" I said, and Kat rolled her eyes.

"Fat chance of that happening," She said sarcastically, making me sigh. I pouted.

"We haven't even checked the papers our teacher gave us, so you never know," I said, holding up the white envelope in question. Kat paused at her locker to look at me.

"Then why don't we look." She said, and I could sense the anxiety in her voice. I was feeling the same way as we tore open our envelopes, snatching out the paper and quickly scanning it.

Both our eyes went wide simultaneously as we gawked at our papers. We looked up at each other, staring for a moment before snatching the others' paper. With one glance at their paper, we both knew we had gotten the same school. But it was a certain school we didn't even know existed in real life.

We looked back at each other, our mouths to the floor.

"OURAN HIGH SCHOOL?!" We yelled, attracting people's attention. We remained oblivious as we were literally struck speechless. Why? Because, based on you reading this, you knew Ouran High School Host Club. Problem is, we did too. It was actually one of our favorite animes, and, even though we were foreigners, this came as a major shock to us.

"OH MY GOD! IT ACTUALLY _EXISTS_?!" Kat squealed, and I felt faint. I leaned my weight on the locker behind me, hyperventilating.

"Even if it exists, how the hell did we get in?" I wondered out loud, and Kat jumped up and down with fangirl excitement.

"I don't know, but this is _AMAZING_!" Kat said breathlessly, "YAY! OUR LAZY, BROKE ASSES ARE GOING TO _OURAN_!" I took a deep breath. It was a fangirl's dream, but it came so suddenly, and it left me completely unprepared. I knew, if I found out Ouran had a Host club, my sanity will definitely crack. I was too shocked to fangirl, but I knew I would definitely fangirl later.

I sighed, watching Kat squeal.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day._

/

My heart thumped in anticipation as I looked up at the school Kat and I would now be attending. It looked exactly like it had in the anime, but since I hadn't read the manga, I don't know if the author intended to make it look like the actual school.

Our suitcases rolled along beside us as we walked into the school by ourselves, already have passed the outer security. We would be staying in the dorm, which I instantly knew would be extremely fancy. I still couldn't get past the fact that both Kat and I had earned a full merit scholarship. Kat didn't even try to make sense of it, so she just ignored that fact.

"This is a school?" I gasped, looking around. The interior was awe-inspiring, but it just reeked of rich people. I was disgusted and amazed at the same time, because, well, lets face it. I came from an average middle-class American family, and my family's fortune shrunk considerably in comparison to this. I could see that Kat felt the same way as we gawked at the hallway we were walking through.

"It's… So… Big…" Kat said, and I gave her a look.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Kat wrinkled her nose at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

As we continued on our journey to the school's office, with Kat manning the map, my attention drifted down to my outfit. I wore worn black and blue converses, black basketball boy shorts, and a baggy grey t-shirt with neon blue graffiti-like prints on it. To top it all off, I had a boy's black cap on my head with neon blue and green pain splattered on it, with my hair tied up and tucked in the cap with the exception of my chin-length side bangs. To summarize, I looked like a complete guy without even trying.

Kat, on the other hand, was decked in black converses and regular jeans with a regular t-shirt, completely casual wear that would probably make the rich people gawk. Her straight light brown hair tumbled down past her shoulders, brushed to perfection.

Kat and I had taken the day to pack up our stuff from our dorms and get our paper work figured out, so we had made it after classes had gotten out, so less people were around to witness the enrolling commoners. Besides, we were going to take the night to get accustomed to the dorms.

It didn't take long to find the main office. It was gigantic, and so it took a little while for us to gain the confidence to enter and check ourselves in. People in the office stared at us as if we were some kind of new species. We quickly checked in before escaping the office as it if burned with the flames of hell.

"I felt as if they were going to burn holes in me with their eyes." I breathed as we exited the building to wander the campus in search of the dorm.

"I know." Kat agreed, "It's like we were some kind of alien to them."

"These damn rich people…" I muttered, making Kat laugh at Haruhi's favorite phrase. She rolled her eyes, examining the map.

"Hey, Lure," She said, and I looked over at her in curiosity.

"Mmm?"

"We're in a co-ed dorm," She said, and I looked at her in confusion.

"Co-ed? I thought only poor schools have co-ed dorms." I said, puzzled.

"Well, it's just my hypothesis," Kat said, narrowing her eyes at the map, "But I think its either one of two reasons. One, it's because Ouran doesn't have a lot of borders, since obviously rich people have villas and mansions everywhere, so they decided to conserve space." She continued, "Or it's because all of the borders are scholarship people like us, who they have no interest in investing on since we don't come from filthy rich families."

"Probably both," I said as we finally spotted the dorm. To my surprise, it was incredibly large, and I could see people crowding around the entrance.

Kat and I took a deep breath, looking forward with determination burning in our eyes. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, we snuck through the crowd, although our attire made us stick out like a sore thumb. Noticing all the stares, we hightailed it inside the dorm, where there weren't as many people.

The interior was fashionably decorated with cream-colored walls with pearly white and dark accents. Sadly, I was no stickler for fashion, and the colors made me want to puke. Rich, fancy stuff was clearly not my style, so I prayed our dorm rooms would be like normal hotel rooms with favorable color choices.

"Hello, can I help you?" I heard a voice ask. I turned to see a woman standing behind me. She was tall and elegant, her silver blonde hair curled voluptuously, framing her startling blue eyes. She wore a simple two-piece blazer and skirt that hung over her petite figure. She was clearly a foreigner, maybe Russian.

"Ah, we're transfer students." Kat said shyly, and the woman nodded and gestured for us to follow her. The woman, I noticed, held a file folder in her hand.

We walked into a room that, to me, looked like a living room. A few people were in it, but the woman gestured for us to sit in a cream-colored bouncy couch, and she sat in a small matching one-seater, facing us. She placed the file folder down on the small, elegantly carved wooden and glass coffee table between us, ignoring it. _I guess it didn't really matter after all._

"You must be Lure Lyriti and Katrina Roke, am I correct?" She asked, and we both nodded anxiously. She stuck out a hand, which Kat and I both shook. She smiled at us. "I'm Whyle, the head of the dorm. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself. Her name was unusual, but I really had no room to talk. But Whyle gave off a nice, friendly aura, which made us instantly comfortable with her, since she didn't seem anywhere near the rich snotty type.

"Nice to meet you two." I said, nodding.

"You two must be amazing to have gotten into this school on a scholarship," Whyle said cheerfully, "All the people in here come from lower class families, so I think you'll find a few things in common with the people here, even if you're foreign." She said, taking two pieces of paper from her pocket and handing them to us. "Your floors and rooms are listed on that paper. Katrina, you're on the third floor, and Lure, you're on the fifth floor. Katrina, you're going to have a roommate, but Lure, you have a room to yourself." She said, standing up. "I'm sorry I can't spend more time and chat with you guys, but I have to go to a meeting, but I promise I'll talk more at dinner, alright?" She said, bowing in apology. Kat and I waved her off.

"It's fine," I said, "Thanks a lot." Whyle nodded and walked away, leaving Kat and I to stare at our room numbers.

"Aww, I wish we were roommates." Kat pouted, and I sighed.

"At least we can visit each other." I said, and Kat nodded dejectedly. I patted her head. "I know, we only came here to go to school together and fangirl about anime, but cheer up. At least, since your roommate isn't rich, she's probably not a bitch." Kat got up, shrugging me off. I stood up, walking after her as she approached the elevator.

And so, we got off solemnly on our separate floors.

I got off at my floor, which was the second top floor. I rolled my suitcase behind me as I glanced at my room number, looking around for it. My room was in the middle of the hallway, close neighbors with other rooms.

I unlocked the door and entered the room, looking around. Thankfully, the walls of my room were shades of blue and purple, decent colors that struck my liking right away.

The room was disgustingly fancy, but since the color choice was okay, I deemed it bearable.

I unpacked my stuff into a cream-colored wardrobe. I debated whether I should change into something more girly, but then I decided against it, being too lazy.

I exited my room, intending to explore the campus… And maybe check if there was actually a Host club here too.

While I closed the door behind me, I heard another door nearby also close.

"You're one of the transfer students, right?" A guy's voice said, and I spun around. I assumed the guy had just exited a nearby dorm room. I was startled, not expecting that girl rooms and guy rooms would be so close together.

The guy was extremely good looking, with dyed curly brown hair framing his cute face. He was taller than me, and he seemed cheerful and quaint, but I had a feeling he was slightly aloof, and maybe even lacking common sense. I guess we had that in common.

"Yeah." I said, "I'm Lure. What's your name?" I bowed my head in acknowledgement. He gave me a crooked grin.

"Daisuke, nice to meet you." He bowed slightly, and then stuck out a hand, which I shook. I guess all these people were accustomed to foreign greetings, with all the handshakes I've been getting recently.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied.

"So, where're you headed?" Daisuke asked casually.

"I'm just going to wander around, maybe visit my friend." I said nonchalantly.

"You mean the girl that just transferred here? You're friends with her?" He said, and I nodded. He sighed, "Boys aren't allowed to visit girl's rooms, so you'd get in trouble." I gave him a weird look. _Wait, from his wording, he didn't mean…_

"I'd get in trouble?" I said, staring at Daisuke. _No way…_

"Yeah, you are a guy, after all." He said to my shock. "This is the guys' floor, so you have to pretty much stick to the last two floors."

"Oh, I just remembered, I have some business to take care of…" I said, before racing back inside my room. I closed the door, going over to my bag and digging out my school file that I had previously submitted.

My English profile was flawless. That confused me even more. Well, until I saw my file which had been translated into Japanese by my English teacher in my previous Japanese school.

That's where I spotted the mistake. In the area where my gender was specified, it read "male". Oh man. I'm _screwed._

_Wait, if I'm here as a guy, then that means… Oh crap. That means I'm on a male scholarship! This is bad, this is bad…_

I face palmed. "This is not happening, this is not happening…" I paced around my room, glancing at my enrollment form. _If I'm registered as a guy, that means I'm on a male scholarship, and that means if I want to stay in this school, then… I have to be a GUY?!_ My breath caught in my throat as I looked at myself in my dresser mirror. I face palmed again.

_I have long hair, and I'm not at all flat chested, _I thought in distress. I took a deep breath to calm myself down._ I can sort this all out; I just have to pretend to be a guy until I get something figured out. Man, this school_ _has a real problem with mixing up genders, as I thought…_

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Kat. She picked up after three rings, answering with a clear, "Hello?"

"Kat, I have a real problem." I said urgently, "Meet me outside the building, asap. Got it?" I hung up instantly, throwing my phone on my bed and checking myself in the mirror. I tucked all my hair in, removed all my makeup, and looked at myself in the mirror again. After a lot of debating with myself, I wrapped my chest with a long strip of bandage I had concealed in my first aid kit in my bag, just to be safe. After checking myself once more in the mirror, I exited my room and locked the door tight. Luckily, Daisuke had left, so it was a clear dash for the elevator.

I quickly made my way out of the building, only to bump into Kat.

"What's wrong?" She asked, slightly irritated, "You interrupted me in the middle of unpacking." Without a word, I dragged her away from the crowded entrance, wanting to talk to her in private.

We finally found solitude near a big tree a ways away from the dorm. I spilled the whole situation to Kat, who just sat quietly through my whole distressed explanation. She was literally speechless.

"What am I going to do?!" I asked, pacing around in front of Kat, who stood motionlessly in front of me.

"I don't know," She finally said, "But if you get kicked out of this school, your parents will really be pissed and probably even drag you back to America." I gave Kat a look.

"I think that'd be obvious." I said, "But I can't pretend to be a boy for a few years… right?" Kat shrugged.

"All the female scholarships are gone since the girl's part of the dorm is packed, so you certainly wouldn't be able to go to this school anymore." Kat informed me, and I walked over and bumped my head against a tree.

"AH! What am I going to do?" I whined, bumping my head again. Kat dragged me away from the tree.

"Just act like a guy for now," Kat said, "I found out we made it just after the physicals, and you can opt out of gym classes, so you'll be set for at least the rest of the year. We'll be able to figure something out by then." Kat said, and I rubbed my temples. "I'll think about it, so we'll figure something out eventually."

"We better figure out something soon," I said, "Or I'm never going to get into another school after being kicked out of a school like this." Kat patted my shoulder.

"Anyway, we have some free time," She drawled, looking at me. I sensed what she was getting at. My eyes widened.

"Oh no," I said, shaking my head, "I'm gonna get a reputation of being gay!"

"Are you really going to make that excuse when we could be meeting THE Ouran Host Club?" Kat asked, her eyes sparkling dreamily, "With Honey and Mori and Tamaki and Hikaru and Kaoru and Kyoya and even Haruhi!" My eyes caught Kat's contagious sparkles. I tried to hold myself back.

"No, I mustn't…" I said, but Kat grinned and took out her cell phone, showing me a picture of the host club she had saved on her phone, along with the many other anime pictures she possessed. I gave in and looked at her with betrayed eyes.

"Let's go." I sighed, and she cheered.

/

"I hate the color schemes to this place," Kat said as we walked down a hallway.

"I hate it more than you do," I said, "Pink is my enemy."

"You're lucky," Kat pouted, "You get to wear a blue boy's uniform, while I have to wear an atrocious yellow dress… It's so ugly it makes me wanna cry."

"Yeah, but do you know how much those cost?" I said, "They're hundreds of dollars _EACH_! It's outrageous."

"I know," Kat agreed as we walked up a staircase, "Our parents will have to send us the money since the school prohibits jobs. I know they're not going to be too happy if we get a stain or ruin the uniforms." I bit my lip nervously.

"My mom is going to freaking murder me…" I mumbled, and Kat laughed.

"Oh yeah, big time." She said, and then looked up. She nudged me with her elbow, motioning to a doorway at the top of the stairs. "There it is." My pulse quickened as we approached the doorway, pausing in front of it.

"Only a peek." I said, "If they're actually in there, I'm gonna have a fangirl attack, and I'm supposed to be a guy so that'd be weird." Kat nodded, reaching out for the door handle. Both of our hearts thumped wildly in our chests as we opened the door just wide enough to poke our heads in.

"Welcome." Our hearts dropped to our feet. Standing there, in the flesh, was the Ouran Host Club, and we could easily recognize who was who. Kat froze, and I couldn't help but stare. Luckily for us, no one else was visiting the Host Club at the moment.

"You must be the transfer students that just got in today," Kyoya noticed, and our clothing made it kind of obvious.

"OH! You're the scholarship students, right?" Honey asked enthusiastically, and everyone stared at us. Tamaki strode forward, looking us up and down.

"You must be Katrina Roke," Tamaki looked at Kat, then to me, "And you must be Lure Lyriti."

"Wow, another guy?" The twins grinned at each other, and I looked at them weird. I was about to protest when Kat clapped her hand over my mouth.

"Anyway, welcome to the Ouran Host Club," Kyoya said, and the others continued to look at us. Without knowing it, Kat and I had edged into the room with the door shut behind us. My eyes widened, and I instantly knew I wanted to get out. I might be a fan of the anime, but that didn't mean I had an intention of participating in this kind of thing.

I spun around and tried to open the door, but was stopped by Kat.

"It's surprising the male honor student is gay," I heard one of the twins that I recognized as Hikaru say.

"Does anyone else feel like this has happened before?" Haruhi asked, and I froze._ Oh crap oh crap oh crap..._

"He's gay, that's why I dragged him here." Kat said, clamping a hand over my mouth, silencing my icy retort, "And yes, we are the scholarship students. We just came in today." Kyoya chuckled, his glasses glinting sharply.

"You must have an audacious nerve to fight your way into an elite school like this after your first one went bankrupt." He remarked, and it slightly pissed me off.

"We had no conscious choice of this, for your information," I said, controlling my anger. "We're oversea students, and this is going to be hard for us, because not only are we still adjusting to Japanese culture, but now we have to adjust to the luxurious lifestyle you all probably grew up with, so give us a break." I sighed. Tamaki looked at me with interest.

"Where are you from? America?" He asked curiously, and Kat nodded. With me standing behind her, she inconspicuously kicked my shin, making me cringe in pain.

"I apologize for my friends' smart mouth." Kat said.

"You must've been really smart to get into this school," Haruhi said, walking up to us. I thanked god that I wasn't the only cross-dresser in this room.

"My intelligence is exceptional, but I have no idea how she managed to sneak in." I said, looking at Kat, my revenge taken. "How did you manage to get in?"

"I….. I teleported." Kat said simply, making the room erupt with laughter.

"Geez! Everyone is teleporting these days!" I complained, and Kat rolled her eyes at me.

"No, you're just getting old," Kat said, and I poked her shoulder.

"Hey, we're both first-years, so you have no room to talk," I pointed out, and Kat shrugged.

"First years? What class are you in?" Haruhi asked. We told her only to find out we were in the same class as her and the twins, which I was pleased with. If there was anyone in this room I was comfortable with, it'd be Haruhi, because she has to deal with the same stuff I will.

"Cool, more commoners to hang out with," The twins grinned mischievously, and I narrowed my eyes at them.

"We've heard of you before," Kat said, pointing to Tamaki, "You're the prince type, Tamaki Suou," She pointed to Kyoya, "You're the cool type, Kyoya Otori," She pointed to Honey, "You're Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or "Honey", the boy Lolita type," She pointed to Mori, "You're Takashi Morinozuka, or "Mori", the silent type," She pointed to Haruhi, "You're Haruhi Fujioka, the natural type." Since Kat had always neglected to tell the twins apart, she left that to me.

"You're Kaoru," I pointed to one of the twins before looking at the other, "And you're Hikaru, the Hitachiin brothers, the mischievous type." All the club members looked at me in surprise at my ability to correctly tell the twins apart. I shrugged, "What can I say? We've heard a lot about you."

"Seems so." Kyoya said. Tamaki looked us over again.

"I never thought the boy scholar would be so openly gay." He said, loud enough for us to hear.

"I'm not gay." I protested, and Tamaki approached me, nearing his face to mine.

"Really?" He asked, and I nodded firmly.

"Really," I said, staring steadily back at him. I mean, I loved anime, and romantic anime was fine, but I had no romantic interest in real life. I consider myself asexual, but Kat disagrees.

Tamaki smiled.

"Then why don't you join the club?" His proposal startled me.

"_WHAT_?!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide. I could tell the other members were also shocked, but I think I got the worst of it.

"He seems different," Tamaki stated simply, "I think we could use a guy like him." I choked on air, staring at him.

But now that I thought of it, that would be the best option. It would help people certain that I was a guy, and besides, I might even get a few allies to help me conceal my identity as a female, like they helped Haruhi. But oh man, I was going to have to flirt with girls.

Eh, I guess it could be worse. I mean, simple complements could make a girl happy, so I guess it wasn't really different from being friends with them. That wasn't so bad.

"Give me some time to think about it." I said to Kat's surprise. She sweat dropped, and I grinned sheepishly at her.

_We were in for a real stay._

**HI GUYS! Yay, I get to write a fanfic on OHSHC! One of my favorite animes, and one of the mangas I'm reading right now. I'm currently having writers block for "The Game Has Begun", and this weekend, I'm preparing to go to New York, so it'll be a bit of a struggle for me to update from now until next week.**

**Wah, translation error~ Okay, to clear it all up, here's what happened:**

**Lure's personal file was originally in English, since she had come from America. The English teacher at the school she transferred to in Japan had been asked to translate her registration papers along with her personal file, in which her gender was mistaken. Now she has to pretend to be a boy or else her scholarship will be wasted.**

**Heh, sucks her her!**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


End file.
